1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission method for a display device, and more particularly, to a transmission method which adaptively sets operations of a source driver being operated in different operational modes of a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, people gradually pursue higher resolution as well as thinner/smaller sizes of hardware devices. A conventional display device utilizes a one-to-one differential signal transmission method, such that a timing controller correspondingly transmits a differential signal to every source drivers via a single or a plurality of differential pairs to finish settings of every source drivers. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional display device 10. The display device 10 is depicted with a part of composition modules/units for simple descriptions, and comprises a timing controller 100, a circuit board 102, source drivers SD_1-SD_N, high-speed transmission lines D0_PN_1-D0_PN_N and D1_PN_1-D0_PN_N and a low-speed transmission line LN. The display device 10 further comprises a display device control chip, a gate controller, a source controller, a backlight module, a plurality of display units, a display panel, and so on, which is not described hereinafter for brevity. As shown in FIG. 1, the timing controller 100 can utilize the high-speed transmission lines D0_PN_1-D0_PN_N and D1_PN_1-D0_PN_N and location information LOC of the source drivers SD_1-SD_N to transmit the differential pair signals corresponding to the source drivers SD_1-SD_N to the correct positions of the source drivers SD_1-SD_N by the one-to-one differential signal transmission method. In the meanwhile, the low-speed transmission line LN also transmits a corresponding control signal to the source drivers SD_1-SD_N to control the source drivers SD_1-SD_N being turned on or off. Other conventional timing controllers can also be utilized to directly transmit the control signal to the source drivers SD_1-SD_N without utilizing the location information LOC.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional transmission signal between the timing controller 100 and one of the source drivers SD_1-SD_N. As shown in FIG. 2, the timing controller 100 and the source drivers SD_1-SD_N have a high-speed transmission signal 20 via a high-speed transmission method and a low-speed transmission signal 22 via a low-speed transmission method, wherein the high-speed transmission signal comprises a control triggering signal 200, a control signal 202 corresponding to the control triggering signal 200, an information triggering signal 204 and a display picture signal 206 corresponding to the information triggering signal 204, and the low-speed transmission signal 22 comprises at least a triggering control signal 220. Under such circumstances, the triggering control signal 220 cooperates with the location information LOC to be transmitted to different source drivers SD_1-SD_N. When the source drivers SD_1-SD_N receive the control triggering signal 200 transmitted by the high-speed transmission lines D0_PN_1-D0_PN_N and D1_PN_1-D0_PN_N, the source drivers SD_1-SD_N are correspondingly triggered to receive the control signal 202. Also, when the source drivers SD_1-SD_N receives the information triggering signal 204 via the high-speed transmission lines D0_PN_1-D0_PN_N and D1_PN_1-D0_PN_N, the source drivers SD_1-SD_N are correspondingly triggered to receive the display picture signal 206.
However, the conventional display device needs to utilize the high-speed transmission lines D0_PN_1-D0_PN_N and D1_PN_1-D0_PN_N with the one-to-one differential signal transmission method to transmit the control signal from the timing controller 100 to the exclusive source drivers SD_1-SD_N. Accordingly, the conventional display device has no choice but to utilize lots of transmission lines, which is difficult for developing high-speed transmission application of high resolution display devices with thinner/lighter hardware weights and less costs. Therefore, it has been an important issue to provide another efficient transmission method for the display device.